nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: The Real Steel
Transformers: The Real Steel is a action-adventure science-fiction story created by Nicky Haugh. Transformers: The Real Steel is a fictitious action-adventure science-fiction story created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary Set one year after the events of Real Steel, retired boxing influential Charlie Kenton and his son Max find themselves interacting with the Transformers when Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots were forced to take refugee on Earth following the extinction of their planet, Cybertron. During this time, Charlie's boxing robot and Max's best friend Atom is gradually revealed to be an amnesiac Autobot who also turns out to be the half-brother of Nickytron, an intergalactic mastermind that plots to jeopardize Cybertron and Earth all together. Because of this, the Autobots and their human allies will now have to formulate a plan to defeat Nickytron while overcoming their conflict with the Decepticons. Full Synopsis One year after the events of Real Steel, retired boxer Charlie Kenton and his son Max have been continuing to create a series of victories for their boxing robot Atom with support from Charlie's partner-turned-wife Bailey Tallet. On the day Atom won a fight that made him the new global champion of WRB, Max later gets himself caught in a battle between Atom's opponent Bumblebee and a group of robots that all appear to transform into vehicles';' culminating with Bumblebee as the sole survivor. The following day, Bumblebee takes Max to a secretly undiscovered base that is resided by his fellow robots, where their leader Optimus Prime explains that he and his team are autonomous alien robots known as Autobots from the planet Cybertron; which is virtually devastated following a civil war with the Decepticons, led by the tyrannical Megatron, that caused the planet to become uninhabitable. Because of this, Optimus and his remaining comrades were forced to evacuate Cybertron and take subsequent refugee on Earth, where they've already befriended some human affiliates';' consisting adolescent mechanic Coby Hansen, his younger brother Bud, and their pubescent friend Lori Jimenez, and thereafter remained on the planet when the Decepticons arrived with the intention of hunting down the remaining Autobots and subjugating Earth at Megatron's request. As time passes, Atom becomes adjusted by the Autobots as they continue to battle against the Decepticons over Cybertronian artifcats swern across the planet';' resulting in some newcomers within both sides. The Autobots also end up colliding with the human terrorist organization Project Zeus, led by Farra Lemkova and her partner Tak Mashido, who are both revealed to be affiliated with the Decepticons as part of retribution against Max and Atom. They capture the duo and plan to corrupt Atom into deposing Max and his friends to proceed with their agenda, only for Max to recoup Atom's sense of memory and foil Farra's plan for good. Having regained his voice box, Atom starts to express his visions to the Autobots regarding his half-brother Nickytron, an ancient intergalactic overload who turns out to be the enigmatic mastermind behind the civil war and Megatron's uprising';' already having made negotiations with the Decepticon leader. Characters 'TRANSFORMERS' *'Atom' '-' A programed boxing robot who is later revealed to be an amnesic Autobot and the half-brother of Nickytron. He serves as the main protagonist throughout the story. *'Nickytron' '-' An intergalactic genocidal mastermind who became the ancient keeper of The Allspark, as well as the tyrannical overlord of Helion Prime, the atrocious founder of the "Transforcons", and the ancient son of Uncrion who was previously adopted by Primus, all together. He serves as the main antagonist throughout the story. *'Optimus Prime' '-' A descendent of The Thirteen Primes who is the leader of the Autobots and the keeper of the Matrix of Leadership *'Bumblebee' '-' An orphaned adolescent who is the scout and later appointed assistant leader of the Autobots *'Megatron' '-' A tyrannical warlord who is the fascistic leader of the Decepticons and the archenemy of Optimus Prime. *'Galvatron' '-' A uprising dictator of Helion Prime who is the nefarious leader of The Destroyers, a puppeteer of the Decepticons, and an affiliate of the Transforcons. *'Unicron' '-' A Cybertronian God who is the malevolent twin and archenemy of Primus, as well as the biological father of Nickytron. *'Primus' '-' A supernatural entity who is the godly creator of the Transformers and the elemental peacekeeper of Cybertron, as well as the masterminded founder of The Thirteen Primes, the benevolent twin of Unicron, and the adopted father of Nickytron. *'Megatronus Prime/The Fallen' '- ' An ancient renegade of The Thirteen Primes and the originated founder of the Decepticons, as well as the autocratic sovereign of Helion Prime, a rogue apprentice of Primus who became an upstanding disciple of Unicron, and a former affiliate of Nickytron. 'HUMANS' *'Max Kenton' '-' A pre-teen orphan who is the adopted son of Charlie, and the best friend of Atom. *'Charlie Kenton' '-' A retired boxer champion who is the mentor of Atom and the adopted father of Max *'Commander Nicho' '-' A human soldier who is the commanding officer of NEST and mutual companion of the Autobots *'Bailey Tallet' '-' A boxing engineer who is Charlie's fiancé and the daughter of Charlie's deceased boxing coach *'Ricky Conderson' '-' A boxing expert who is Charlie's boxing dealer turned sworn enemy *'Farra Lemkova' '-' An illegitimate businesswoman who is the head of Project Zeus; a former Boxing program turned terrorist organization. *'Tak Mashido' '-' A boxing mastermind who is the co-leader of Project Zeus and the business partnering finance of Farra. *'Finn Alexandra' '-' A boxing dealer who is Charlie's best friend Trivia Category:Stories